Beastly
by Aura-of-Azure
Summary: Around a year after the Goldenrod incident, Lyra decides to travel to other regions, leaving Silver alone. Meanwhile, Team Rocket doesn't seem to have dissolved completely. Rather, they seem very interested in a certain redheaded trainer. Silver finds himself at crossroads where he must choose to either be the bad he'd always been or the good he was trying to be.
1. Prologue

**Hey, guys! Just here to say that this is not my first fanfic, rather the first I am submitting here. Also, I do not Pokémon in any way or form.**

They say that there's a little bit of good in all of us.

Taurosshit.

If there was some 'good' in everyone, then wouldn't I have been happy by now?

I had tried. Tried to be good. Tried to get rid of the bad in me. But I couldn't. And then I realized something.

The world hadn't been good to me, so why should I be good to it? Everyone I had dared to love had been taken away from me. Everything that gave me joy was stolen. My innocence had been crushed out of me by the time I learned how to walk. I had to learn the hard way that not everyone could be happy, despite what people said.

I found out that I could never be good.

So I stopped trying. I stopped trying to be good and to let the beast inside me free.

And as I stood there over the hollow-eyed, trembling people of the city which we had seized-who had once treated me as a pest to society-, the most powerful of them all, I realized one thing.

I hadn't let the beast free. I had made it stronger.

**I am the beast.**


	2. Chapter 1

Olivine City. It was a beautiful place, located near the sea and held the same busy atmosphere of any major port town. With a tall lighthouse overlooking the ocean, ships bringing people and taking them far and wide and tourists and locals alike always bustling through the streets it was an ideal starting point. It wasn't rare to see a trainer going beyond Jhoto, eager to explore more of the world, often accompanied by a family waving them goodbye.

But maybe the best thing about Olivine was its beaches. Always so breathtakingly beautiful, especially at night. A night like this.

The moon, full, watched over the ocean, tossing and turning, but calmer at the shore. Pearl white moonlight reflected on the inky black sea, all the way down to the horizon. The chilly mist that usually hung around these parts of the beach wasn't there today, rather, it was quite clear. This place was a perfect one to simply-well-_think_.

Like he was doing right now. Sitting at the coast of the sea, a boy, somewhere to be around his late teens, stared at the ocean with his piercing, silver eyes. His red hair, which reached just above his shoulders, hung over his forehead. Despite the jacket lying beside him, he was wearing just his plaint black shirt. He didn't often do this, but as of late he was getting used to it. Over the last year he'd learnt plenty of stuff, one of them being that it was okay to take break and simply relax at times. But of course this was one of the rare times he was actually acting upon it. Tonight, his thoughts strayed over to many subjects, ones that had become a part of the past at this point. He was okay with facing the past now, too. But somewhere along the way he began thinking of someone. Someone who had changed his life for what seemed ever.

It happened to be quite coincidental-or perhaps another mischievous act of fate-that this very person was close by. Spotting the boy near the coast, she smiled and began walking towards him. She had been hoping to run into him and finally stumbled upon him after chasing his trail all day.

"Hey, Silver."

Silver looked up from the view to see her, brown hair in pigtails and hazel eyes that seemed almost green tonight. For some reason, his heart turned tight.

"Oh, it's you."

"Someone seems a bit cranky tonight," she smiled, sitting down beside him.

Neither of them said anything, yet Silver felt he should say something to break the silence. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, she whispered, enchanted, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"The ocean, I mean. It's just so…" She was left pondering at the word, and shrugged her shoulders, "Ah, well, you know what I mean."

Silver turned back to the ocean. He thought of how his heart had clenched when he saw her. There was one explanation; one reason he had concluded why he would feel lighter when he was around her. But of course he would never admit, although the atmosphere here made it seem a good option to admit it around now.

_I love you._

A few minutes passed before Silver looked at her again and asked flatly, "What are you doing here?"

"Mmm?" she said, distracted by the view. "Oh, yeah I needed to, um, talk to you about something…"

"What? Spit it out already!"

The girl, Lyra, sighed. "Well, you know that I'm done here…i-in Jhoto I mean so...Look, Silver, I just wanted to let you know that I can't stay here forever. I'm leaving."

Silver remained quite before asking, "Where?"

"Hoeenn."

"When"

"Around four days."

He didn't ask anything else after that. Realization slowly crept upon him, torturing him.

_Leaving_.

_Hoeenn._

_Four days._

_How could I be so stupid! I should have known! _he cursed in his head _I should've learnt my lesson from last fucking time. I shouldn't have dared to open my heart out again! Stupid, stupid, stupid…_

"Y-you can come too y'know!" she fumbled, overcome by guilt. " A-and I'll be back before you know it too!"

Silver had already gotten up. Picking his jacket and slinging it across his shoulder, he walked away back towards town.

"S-Silver?"

"I should have known…" he muttered under his breath.

Lyra got up too, a desperate look in her eyes. She knew the news wasn't very good, and she'd had a bad feeling about how this would turn out. But now he was angry at her. Silently furious. After all, she knew the guy didn't have many people to keep him company and this was the only thing that had held her back. Advice from friends flashed back to her; '_You're not being selfish, it's your life.' 'Do what makes you feel good.' _No doubt this was true but she was overwhelmed.

She grabbed his wrist, "Silver I-"  
Silver twisted his wrist free and, glaring daggers at her, yelled "Go. Go continue your stupid journey! Forget about me!"

And with that he turned and ran, leaving Lyra at the shore by herself, tears swelling in her warm, hazel eyes.


End file.
